Untitled - Kagami x reader (OC)
by switch160293
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE / Cerita tentang dirimu sahabat Kagami Taiga menyimpan perasaan padanya , apakah perasaanmu akan tersampaikan? silahkan baca buat tau lebih lanjut /promosi
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke [Kagami x Reader] _ Untitled**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

Cerita tentang dirimu sahabat Kagami Taiga menyimpan perasaan padanya , apakah perasaanmu akan tersampaikan? silahkan baca buat tau lebih lanjut /promosi

 **Prolog**

Bersahabat denganya berubah menjadi perasaan yang tersirat yang sulit diungkapkan melalui kata – kata .

 **Musim Semi , Gakuen Seirin . 8.30 a.m**

"Akhir..nya sampai juga.." dengan napas tersengal – sengal aku sampai di gakuen seirin . walaupun di hari pertama hanya festival sekolah tapi aku tidak ingin terlambat karena...

"[Name]"

Ia yang menungguku , orang yang sulit aku jauhi .

"Apa kau bisa datang tidak terlambat? Apa tiap hari hidupku seperti ini menunggu di depan gerbang seperti satpam hanya karna menunggumu ha?!" Omel kagami menatapku kesal dan mengalihkan pandanganya dariku . Aku menarik lenganya saat ia beranjak pergi dan menatapku kembali terlihat jelas ia marah tapi sedikit mereda .

"Aku minta maaf" ucapku pelan dan ia malah mendekatkan telinganya ke arahku .

"Apa?! Aku tidak dengan! kau ini bicara atau berbisik?!" Ulahnya membuatku berpikir apa dia sengaja menggodaku seperti ini .

"Urusai ! Kau ini Aho kah?! Jangan mencoba mengejekku seperti itu! " Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya dan ia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingungnya membuatku berpikir dia memang Aho .

"Aku tidak mengejekmu sama sekali!" Ucapnya khas nada tingginya jika berbicara .

"Kau terlihat mengejekku karena mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padamu . kau tau di sisi lain terlihat menyeramkan kalau kau sedang marah!" ucapanku membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi .

"Apa?!" Ia sedikit bingung bercampur terkejut dengan ucapanku . Tak lama ia terdiam dan mulai bicara lagi . mungkin ia bingung ingin berucap apa padaku .

"Jika kau tidak mau aku kesal seharusnya kau tidak datang terlambat atau membiarkanku tidak menunggumu disini!" ia melanjutkan perkataanya tadi dan kembali menyalahkanku .

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku saja? Aku tidak masalah kalau kau bersikap begitu ." Ucapku kesal dan meninggalkanya . sedikit aku ada rasa penyesalan berkata seperti itu , tapi selama kami bersahabat memang tak pernah akur , namun sekali lagi aku ingatkan kami bersahabat!

"eh?" Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri . tanpa sadar aku terpisah dari kagami di keramaian ini .

"Klub shogi! Silahkan bergabung "

"Apa kau gemar membaca?! Cobalah bergabung di klub kami"

"Orang jepang menyukai base ball , ayo bergabung"

"Basket ! Basket! Ayo bergabung di klub basket" Aku melihat selembaran itu mengarahku . Aku sedikit kikuk dan bingung mengapa ia menawarkan klub basket padaku lalu..

Buk!

"Itte!" Jeritku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang . Aku yakin sekali tak ada seseorang tadi mengapa aku merasa menabrak seseorang .

"Gomen"

Aku mendengar suara saat kutengok kanan kiri tak ada yang mengucapkanya . saat kulihat uluran tangan menghampiriku baru aku menyadarinya..

"Ti-tidak apa – apa aku yang salah menabrakmu tadi maaf aku tidak lihat" Ucapku dan ia hanya tersenyum simpul menatapku . aku menerima uluran tanganya , saat itu ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di tanganku .

"A-ada apa?" Aku memang gugup dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal , sulit bagiku bicara normal dan ini mengapa aku hanya berteman dengan Kagami .

"Sumimasen, apa itu lembar pendaftaran klub basket?" Tanyanya yang masih menatap lembaran itu dan aku menyodorkan padanya . Ekspresinya polos sekali , entah mengapa aku sedikit bisa terbuka denganya .

"a-ambilah a-aku ti-dak bergabung klub basket" Tapi ucapanku tidak seperti aku terbuka denganya . yang penting aku masih bisa membalas perkataanya .

"Arigatou ." Ia tersenyum tipis dan tak lama aku sudah tak melihatnya saat aku mencoba membalikan badanku . sebenarnya, dia itu siapa? mengapa ia datang dan pergi secepat itu?

Aku baru ingat! seharusnya aku mencari Kagami – kun . Kini aku merasa tersesat di tengah keramaian ini . Oh Kami – sama bantulah aku menemukanya .

Kelopak bunga terus berguguran , menjatuhi tiap helainya membelai rambutku . sedikit aku mengingat perasaanku tanpanya . sedikitpun aku tak mau kehilanganya seperti pohon sakura yang kehilangan keindahan bunganya .

Kenapa semua terasa asing bagiku , tapi tidak dengan bersama dirinya ..

Memang terkesan aneh menyukainya , apa aku benar jatuh hati denganya ?

Tuhan, kali ini aku hanya ingin bersamanya lagi ..

"[Name]!" terdengar teriakan darinya menghampiriku . Aku menoleh dengan senyuman membuatnya sedikit membalas senyumanku walau sebentar .

"Kau kemana saja ha?!" Ucapanya yang khas sudah tak asing bagiku , kini aku tak merasa sendiri lagi karena dirinya .

"Itu semua salahmu Aho! Kau membuatku kesal!" Aku menumpahkan kekesalanku padanya dan ia hanya menggaruk – garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal menatap ke arah sebaliknya dariku .

"Warui, aku.. tidak bermaksud begitu.." Ia masih tidak menatapku . Nah kau tau sendiri susahnya minta maaf bukan?!

"Sudahlah yang penting kau disini , aku lapar bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Aku menarik lenganya berjalan menuju kantin . senyumanku masih belum memudar tanpa ia ketahui sama sekali .

.

.

.

Chapter I – TBC

Author Notes : Sebenernya ini FF pertama di FFN tapi nggak berati ini yang pertama dibuat . Kalo seandainya kurang greget mohon di maklumi ide terlintas saat author lagi free time nulis di hape jadul dan itupun terbatas banget gue ngetik apus terus revisi lagi . Sebenernya lebih konsenya ke romance antara kagami dan reader /caelah . Kenapa kagami? padahal gue bisanya nge-feel banget sama Akashi doang . Karena gue mau coba yang antimainstream .

Mind to review? Kripik dan saran berguna buat gue kok! Asal jangan kebanyakan nge-bash ya ini author masih newbie nih :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke [Kagami x Reader] _ Untitled**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Aku hampir terlambat.. Akhirnya" Ucapku saat sudah sampai di lapangan masih lengkap mengenakan Tas , para siswa dan siswi sudah berbaris di lapangan , dan 5 menit lagi upacara .

Napasku masih tersengal – sengal efek lari marathon karena takut terlambat . sudah menjadi kebiasaanku datang terlambat ke sekolah dan ini rekor terbaru aku bisa datang sebelum upacara dimulai .

semua mata memandang ke atas gedung , entah mengapa aku yang ingin masuk ke kelas hanya untuk meletakkan tas pun terdiam menatap ke atas . banyak suara berbisik terdengar , aku pun mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi .

"Lihat , mereka melakukan itu lagi"

"Benarkah? memang klub basket itu antimainstream"

"Mereka tidak kapok ya padahal waktu itu dihukum "

Dihukum? apa maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti tapi aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan kagami . Tanpa sadar aku berlari memasuki gedung untuk mencapai Atap .

Brak!

"Kagami !" Ucapku membuat semua mata tertuju padaku . Saat itu aku menghampiri Kagami dan mereka masih menatapku .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kau sudah gila ha? kau tau nanti kau bisa - "

Brak!

"Apa – apaan ini pasti klub basket lagi ! Bisakah kalian tidak berulah?! " beberapa guru datang menghampiri kami dan akhirnya kami diceramahi berjam – jam , tentu saja aku juga kena batunya karena berada di atap sekolah bukanya ikut berbaris mempersiapkan upacara .

 **Istirahat siang – Kantin Gakuen Seirin . 12.30 p.m**

"Kagami !" Teriaku saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya . Terlihat ia sedikit malas menanggapiku , tapi ini semua salahnya aku juga kena hukuman tapi dia malah mengacuhkanku .

"..." Ia hanya terdiam menatapku yang memanggilnya . Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku , dia menyebalkan sekali .

"Aku.. Ah tidak jadi" Ucapku memelan dan kembali duduk di kursiku .

"Apa?! Kau mempermainkanku [Name]?!" Kembali dengan nada kerasnya ia berbicara padaku , mungkin semua orang berpikir ia marah padaku tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu memang dia gampang kesal tapi nada suaranya terdengar siapapun yang mendengarnya orang mungkin akan takut jika tak mengenalnya dekat .

Aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapinya , pura – pura membaca novel . sebenarnya harusnya aku masih kesal denganya, karena dia aku dihukum tapi kenapa dia tidak peka kalau aku itu marah? dan sebaliknya ia yang malah marah padaku .

 **Perpustakaan – Gakuen Seirin . 12.45 p.m**

Kebosananku semakin menjadi saat kami tidak bersama , sebenarnya aku tidak tahan berjauh – jauhan darinya tapi aku urungkan niatku untuk mencarinya karena hanya perdebatan diantara kita tak akan ada selesainya jika aku mengungkit hal tadi . aku putuskan untuk mencoba melupakan insiden atap sekolah .

"Kuroko! Awas kau ya!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang perpustakaan . seperti suara orang yang ku kenal .

Reflek aku menutup buku dan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan .

Aku melihat seseorang itu , Ya Kagami Taiga siapa lagi? Benarkan dugaanku .

Ia menatapku , dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama menatapnya . Kami saling bertatapan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun . 30 detik berlalu saat aku bertatapan denganya , ia mengalihkan pandanganya dariku dan pergi meninggalkanku di depan ruang perpustakaan .

Aku mencoba bersuara memanggilnya, tapi suara ini tak bisa mengatakan apapun . Batin dan fisiku berlawanan , hatiku ingin bicara tapi fisikku enggan .

Sudah lama kita bersama , bahkan status kita tidak jelas . Bersahabat? hanya kata – kata yang kami putuskan saat kami saling bicara saat itu .

Kenyataanya , tak seperti apa yang kami putuskan .

"Kenapa kalian saling diam tak bicara?" Aku mendengar suara seseorang , aku terkejut sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya karena tersenggol olehku .

"Ah gomen!" Aku mengambil bukunya yang jatuh , sebuah novel yang sering populer dikalangan remaja .

"Doumo ." Ucapnya saat aku mengembalikanya , tampang datar polosnya menatapku aku jadi salting karena sedang dilanda akward moment , dimana waktu itu aku pernah menabraknya juga .

"Ku-Kuroko – kun , Suka membaca novel ?" Tanyaku masih canggung , dan terlalu formal saking formalnya mungkin tidak penting untuk ditanyakan .

"Haik ."

" sumimasen , Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kagami – kun ?" Ia melanjutkan kata – katanya , kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Ti-tidak kami baik – baik saja" Jawabku tersenyum terpaksa .

"Benarkah?" Mengapa ia peduli sekali , ia sebenarnya peduli denganku atau kagami ?

"I..ya sedikit benar " Ucapku membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya .

"Aku tidak mengerti . Tapi jika kau tidak ingin katakan padaku yang sebenarnya aku tidak masalah , hanya saja aku melihat keanehan dari Kagami – kun ." Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi . Ini membuatku penasaran tapi wajahnya tak mendukung untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat orang penasaran .

"Aneh bagaimana?" Aku mencoba tidak terpancing terlalu jauh tentang kagami , walaupun batinku tidak tenang memikirkan dirinya . Ini sulit mengendalikan emosiku agar bersikap tenang tentangnya .

"Saat istirahat tadi , Kantoku menyuruh kami , para anggota tim basket untuk membeli roti yang hanya tersedia setiap sebulan sekali ." Aku benar – benar penasaran tapi aku harus mendengarkanya, walaupun aku tidak sabaran menunggunya menyelesaikan cerita .

"Aku , Kagami – kun , Furihata – kun , Kawahara – kun yang diutus kantoku membelinya . Dan saat itu ramai sekali banyak yang mengingingkan roti langka itu ." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya dan masih mendengarkanya .

"Tapi mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan roti itu, dan babak belur . Hanya aku yang tersisa akhirnya aku mencoba membelinya ."

"Lalu?" Aku mencoba menanggapi saat ia terdiam . dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali .

"Aku berhasil membelinya dan roti itu rasanya enak sekali , " Rasa penasaranku entah mengapa menghilang begitu saja saat ia mengatakan hal itu . kurasa aku yang terlalu serius menanggapi ceritanya .

"Saat itu aku melihat kagami – kun pergi kembali ke kantin . Kupikir saat itu ia masih lapar walaupun sudah membeli roti super jumbo seharga 1000 yen ." Aku dibuatnya penasaran kembali, mungkin ini bagian klimaks dari ceritanya .

"Dia membeli sandwich dan Sekotak jus jeruk . Tidak biasanya Kagami – kun membeli itu , dia sering mengatakan padaku apakah aku akan kenyang makan makanan seperti itu , tapi mengapa ia membelinya? Itulah yang kukatakan mengapa dia aneh ."

Saat mendengarnya , aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya tanpa jawaban dariku . Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah menemui Kagami – kun secepatnya .

.

.

.

Chapter 2 – TBC

Author notes : Selesai juga yang kedua! Yey ! Gue gatau ini greget apa nggak , dan lumayan tulisanya agak panjang . Gue langsung TBC karena gue kehabisan ide buat selanjutnya jadi gomen banget kalo misalnya pada kepo . kalo soal update gue emang lagi cepet soalnya masih punya waktu senggang , tapi selanjutnya nggak tau deh . Yaudah tenang aja gue ga bermaksud php-in kok serius . Gue ucapkan makasih udah nge-review , gue newbie masih banyak kekurangan mungkin mohon dimaafkan . Kripik dan saran tetep ditunggu ! supaya gue bisa intropeksi lagi apa yang kurang . Soalnya gue usahain kalo Kagami itu gak OOC disini .

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Basuke[Kagami X Reader] _ Untitled**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Brak!

"[Name]?!" Terlihat sangat jelas wajahnya terkejut melihatku , dan mencoba bersikap biasa padaku . Aku menatapnya curiga , sempat aku menangkap ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku .

"K-Kau mengapa disini?!" Ia melanjutkan kata – katanya . Tergugup? tumben sekali , memang salah diriku datang? benar kan dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku .

Tunggu..

Alasan apa yang kuberikan ?! Tiba – tiba saja otakku tak mampu berpikir untuk beralasan . Aku masih lelah sehabis berlari , Perutku lapar dan haus sekali rasanya karena aku tidak mengisi perutku tadi .

Aku jadi ingat yang dikatakan kuroko – kun tadi . Tentang sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich .

Kenapa ia membeli itu?

Apa harus kutanyakan sekarang?

"[Name] Jawab pertanyaanku apa kau tidak mendengar Ha?!" Ia mengibas – ngibaskan tanganya dihadapanku , aku mengedipkan mataku seketika sadar dari lamunanku .

"Ah.. eto.. a-aku ," Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri memainkan jari telunjuk terlihat jelas aku bingung dan kikuk . Masa iya aku bertanya tentang sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich itu untuk siapa ? Apakah itu untukku?!

Aku yakin dia akan tertawa terbahak – bahak karena ke – PD –an ku yang sangat tinggi .

"aku apa ha?! Bicara yang jelas!" Sekarang aku mulai panik . masalah utamanya , tadi apa yang ia tanyakan? aku terlalu fokus dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan .

"Gomen, tadi kau bilang apa?" Nah sekarang dia terlihat menepuk keningnya dan menghela napas berat . Aku hanya diam menunduk menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk .

"Kau sedang apa disini [Name]? Itu yang tadi kutanyakan! " Sekarang aku sedikit pucat dengan pertanyaanya . Aku kan sedang kesal denganya , sangat aneh kalau aku kesini mencarinya . Dia pasti akan mengejekku . Tapi aku kesini kan memang mencarinya . Kenapa aku berpikir untuk menjadi seorang tsundere memikirkan hal ini . Dan aku juga masih penasaran tentang sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich .

Sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich ..

Aku terus memikirkan ini..

Tapi aku..

"Ingin sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich" Ucapanku tiba-tiba membuat Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya . raut wajahnya terlihat bingung dan mengangkat plastik yang ia bawa tadi menatap bergantian kearahku dan ke arah plastik itu .

Apa yang sudah kukatakan?! He?! Baka! Baka! Baka! Pasti ia mengira aku menginginkan hal ini .

"K-Kau.. Bagaimana tahu?! A-ah maksudku kau mau ini?!" Ia menyodorkan plastik itu ke arahku .

"Ti-Tidak maksudku .. a-aku.. "

"Lapar?!" Ia malah meneruskan kata – kataku .

"I..ya aku memang lapar" Ha?! Kenapa aku malah mengiyakan kata – katanya ! efek panik dan jantungku berdebar pula jadi semakin sulit untuk berpikir .

Tenang .. Tenang , Kau harus tenang name .

"A-Ah maksudku .. eto.. Ano.. Ah Iya itu ! Maksudku aku la-lapar ingin ke kantin ! ingin membeli sekotak jus jeruk dan sandwich .. Iya begitu " Jelas sekali aku sedang mencari alasan menutupi kebenaran . Lebih baik aku pergi daripada...

"[Name]!" Ia menarik tanganku , aku menoleh ke arahnya . Saat ini jantungku tambah berdebar tidak karuan, otakku sulit berpikir jernih . Tapi aku harus tetap tenang agar Kagami tidak mencurigaiku .

"Warui.. Ah iya ini ambil saja tak perlu kekantin .." Ia menyodorkan kembali plastik itu dan meletakkanya di sela sela jariku . Aku menatap Kagami yang sekilas menampakan senyumanya . Entah mengapa ini membuatku semakin sulit mengendalikan diriku sendiri .

"A..Arigatou," Ucapku pelan . Saat aku mulai menatap matanya , terlihat ia mengalihkan pandanganya . Entah mengapa ini membuatku gugup dan jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar . Tuhan tolonglah aku untuk keluar dari akward moment ini!

Sebaiknya aku pergi untuk menetralisir kondisiku . Sebelum nanti ia...

"[Name].. Sebaiknya kau makan disini saja , kurasa cocok udara disini untuk makan siang.. " Kulihat matanya terpejam , menikmati semilir angin meniup – niup helaian surainya yang merah kehitaman . senyumanya yang nampak terlihat damai seolah ini tempat ternyaman yang pernah ada .

Aku bisa merasa ketenangan menyelimutiku setelah melihat senyumanya . Walaupun jantung ini masih berdebar sekarang sudah stabil . Sekarang , Aku tersenyum melihatnya . Kurasa aku susah menghentikan senyuman ini .

Angin yang meniup – niup helaian rambutku membuatku sedikit sulit menatanya untuk menyelipkan dibelakang telinga . Aku mulai ikut duduk disampingnya , Matanya masih terpejam saat itu tapi saat mengetahui aku disampingnya ia refleks membuka matanya dan menatapku . Kini aku sedang meminum sekotak jus jeruk . Ia memperhatikanku tak bicara membuatku sedikit gugup . Tak lama ia seperti ingin menahan tawa membuatku mengernyitkan dahi .

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

Aku merasa baper , apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Ah.. Tidak aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu [Name]" Kutahu ia berbohong , terlihat ia tidak menatapku malah mengalihkan pandanganya dariku .

"Jelas dari kata – katamu tadi bermaksud begitu padaku kagami !" Ia hanya tersenyum seolah tak ada apa – apa . Menyebalkan!

"Ti-Tidak kok! Hanya saja.. eto, aku sedikit senang kau.." Ia menjeda perkataanya membuatku menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran .

"Hm?" Aku menanggapi seakan aku penasaran , tapi ia masih terdiam seakan aku sabar menunggunya .

"A..Ah maksudku Ano, eto.. ya Kau sudah tidak marah padaku , w-warui soal tadi pagi pasti kau ma-" Dengan suara pelan ia bersuara . dan saat itu juga aku memotong kata – katanya karena ..

"Hmmpptt! Asdfghjkl" Aku menyodorkan sandwich yang sudah kumakan setengahnya , Ia seperti bergumam sesuatu tapi tidak jelas karena serangan mendadak dariku!

"[Name]! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sengaja untuk membunuhku Ha?!"

"Kau tahu aku paling kesal melihatmu seperti orang galau tadi . Itu seperti bukan dirimu saja ." Aku tersenyum padanya , dan meninggalkan tempat ini . Senyumanku belum memudar saat aku meninggalkanya ...

Dia begitu peduli walaupun aku merasa ia sedikit malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ...

.

.

.

Chapter 3 – TBC

Mind to review for Chapter 3?

Ga ada notes apapun dari gue , Buat chapter ini gue yang buat juga gabisa tsukommi macem – macem deh jadi yang mau bantu gue kripik dan saran atas cerita ini silakan reviews . kalo kurang seru, greget atau aneh bilang aja . Jujur gue sedikit frustasi bikin romance tentang kagami . karena gue bawa – bawa karakter kurobas lain biar lebih greget romance-nya . gue kasih bocoran sekitar chapter 4/5 bakal muncul . Gue makasih banget yang udah nge-fav atau nge-follow . karena dukungan kalian juga penting bagi gue biar rada semangat gitu /lebay gue . Selamat membaca!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Basuke [Kagami x Reader] _ Untitled**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang Kelas , 14.00 p.m .**

Sedikit membosankan di pelajaran terakhir , keheningan pun terasa disini membuatku sedikit mengantuk . Aku melihat guru mulai keliling untuk mengecek tugas setiap murid satu persatu . Tapi kurasa ia hanya ingin mengetahui siswa atau siswinya benar – benar memperhatikan atau tidak .

Aku memutar pulpen dengan rasa bosan . soal – soal sudah selesai kupecahkan , aku tidak yakin Kagami – kun bisa menyelesaikan soal ini . sedari tadi ia melempar kertas kearahku dari belakang . menyebalkan sekali orang ini .

Aku membuka lembaran buku tulisku yang kuselipkan Kupon makanan yang kudapatkan . Sedari tadi aku bimbang memikirkan untuk memberikanya pada Kagami . Ia sering makan di majiba , jadi kupikir ia akan menyukainya . Mungkin .

Tapi ini sulit bagiku mengajaknya . Terlihat seperti...

Date?

Ti-Tidak harusnya aku tidak berpikir terlalu jauh!

Deg!

Kenapa perasaan ini mulai lagi , jantungku berdebar lagi apa wajahku juga memerah?! Tidak – tidak !

Tenang .. Tenang [Name]

Ah.. Tapi kami bersahabat, jadi wajar bukan? Iya wajar [Name] Lakukan saja .

"Ka-Kagami – kun ..Ano.. eto.." Aku menengok kearahnya sedikit dia malah menyodorkan buku catatanya ke arahku .

 _[Name] Bantu aku mengerjakan soal – soal ini ! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku sedari tadi?_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat isi tulisan itu . Kulihat Sensei masih sibuk kurasa ia tak akan menyadari aku dan Kagami saling bicara .

Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan memohon . Aku tau dia pasti lelah bermain basket . Tapi bukan berati kau melupakan tugasmu! Ah dasar Bakagami!

"Fuh.. Baiklah kore," Aku menyodorkan buku yang ia maksud dan ia langsung menyalinya dengan cepat karena kalau tidak tamatlah riwayatnya .

"Yosh! Selesai! Arigatou [Name]"

Eh ? Cepat sekali?

"Loh kok?" Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanya melihat isi catatanya dan punyaku . bagaimana bisa secepat itu –

"Kau tau [Name], Lebih cepat menyalin daripada berpikir bukan?"

Karena Ia bodoh , dan aku lebih bodoh tidak menyadari hal ini .

Lebih baik diam daripada menanggapinya lagi ia seperti mempermainkanku .

Ngomong – Ngomong...

Bagaimana dengan kupon?!

Apa kukatakan saja sekarang?!

Tidak.. Tidak ! Bagaimana ia tidak mau?

"Ka-Kagami, a-aku punya sesuatu kurasa kau akan suka . Ya.. Mungkin" Aku memulai percakapan , tak ada balasan apapun . mungkin ia masih sibuk menyalin .

"Aku sebenarnya ingin .. Eto.. Ano.. Maksudku aku punya sesuatu yang gratis jadi tak perlu membayar dengan uang.."

MENGAPA AKU BERBELIT SEPERTI INI! OH KAMI – SAMA APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU .

"Ano.. Ah.. Maksudku .. Aku ingin me-mengajakmu.." Tenang , tenanglah diriku ini bukanlah seperti date jika hanya mengajaknya ke Majiba!

"KE MAJIBA!" Aku berteriak keras membuat semua mata memandang kearahku . Bahkan sensei sebenarnya ada dibelakangku saat kutengok kebelakang .

Rasanya memalukan sekali!

Gawat! Pasti aku kena hukuman Sensei !

"G-Gomen.. Sen-"

"Kagami Taiga apa yang sedang kau lakukan . Keluar dari kelas jika kau hanya tidur dan menyalin tugas orang lain ." Ucap sensei membuatku menghela napas lega kupikir aku akan –

"[Name] Kau juga dihukum karena memberikan contekan pada kagami . Dan kau mengganggu ketenangan siswa lainya berteriak di jam pelajaranku . Kalian berdua cepat keluar" Ucap sensei datar tapi wajahnya tak sedatar suaranya . Maksudku menyeramkan .

 **Di Luar ruang Kelas 1-B . 15 menit Sebelum pulang sekolah**

Kau pasti tahu saat ini aku dan ehm Kagami – Taiga menjalani hukuman . Lebih tepatnya diusir dari kelas ketimbang menjalani hukuman . Terlintas dipikiranku lebih baik aku ke Kantin untuk mengurangi kebosanan . Sungguh aku sangat jengkel dengan Kagami saat ini . Entah mengapa setiap masalah pasti aku terseret oleh masalahnya .

Ia masih diam tak mau bicara . Terlalu sulit untuk bicara setelah semua ini . Aku tidak marah jika Sensei menghukumku karenanya , Tapi aku kesal karena ia tidak mendengarkan ucapanku yang susah payah aku mengatakanya hanya untuk mengajaknya ke Majiba!

Dan karena kesalahanya , Aku tidak bisa berbaikan denganya saat ini! Ini menyebalkan bagaimanapun ku mencoba memaafkanya .

Lebih baik aku membatalkanya . Kupikir lebih baik tidak mengajaknya saat ini . Sangat tidak tepat aku mengajaknya tapi aku sedang kesal denganya .

"[Name].." Ucap kagami memanggilku pelan , membuyarkan semua pikiranku tentangnya saat ini . Aku hanya menatapnya seolah menanggapinya .

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya to the point . Bingo! Kau sudah memahamiku ya jika aku kesal denganmu bukan?!

"Menurutmu?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menatap matanya . Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau ketahui dariku .

"Kurasa begitu.. W-Warui..Aku tidak bermaksud.." Suaranya memelan . Apa ia menyadari kalau aku marah karena ia tidur seenaknya dan tidak mendengarkanku?!

"Membuatmu dihukum.. Karena aku telah.." Kau benar – benar berbelit belit jika sedang minta maaf . Aku tahu Kau akan mengatakan kesalahanmu bukan ? Tentu saja aku –

"Telah ketauan mencontek, dan bodohnya aku lupa mengembalikan bukumu . Aku sangat ngantuk sekali jadi tertidur .. "

Mengetahui kebodohanmu itu..

BUKAN ITU YANG MENYEBABKAN AKU MARAH ! BAKAGAMI!

Aku benar – benar bodoh ! Ya Aku bodoh sekali dia tidak peka sama sekali!

"[Name], Kagami Kalian berdua ikut keruang Sensei" Ucap Sensei saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi . Bisa kutebak kali ini kami berdua diceramahi yang seharusnya aku pulang sekolah saat ini .

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua selesai – aku sungguh lelah mendengar ucapan sensei , tak bicara sepatah katapun dan hanya mengangguk saat ia menceramahiku . Maksudku kami berdua .

Aku kembali ke kelas dan merapihkan semua perlengkapan belajarku dan memasukanya dalam tas . Kecuali kupon . aku masih menggenggamnya . Ini membuatku dilema , Padahal aku ingin sekali mengajaknya .

Aku terkejut saat seseorang masuk ke kelas . Ternyata Kagami . Seketika aku menyembunyikan kupon itu di dalam dompetku . dengan langkah terburu – buru aku keluar ruangan .

Saat ini aku tidak mau goyah karena mencintainya . Bagaimanapun , aku harus tegas jika kami hanya bersahabat .

Buk!

"Itte!" aku terjatuh membuat isi tasku tercecer . ternyata aku lupa men-restleting tasku . Segera aku membereskan isinya .

"Gomen ! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu . biar kubantu " Seseorang dihadapanku , membantuku membereskan isi tasku . Ini sedikit merepotkan , mengapa dia berlari sepanjang koridor .

Saat itu aku mendengar teriakan suara di sepanjang koridor . dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dan aku pun berlarian bersamanya .

"Kise – Kun ! KYAAA!" Suara ala fangirlingan terdengar sepanjang lorong . Kini aku bersembunyi denganya dengan mulut dibekap .

"Sssstt! Tenanglah –ssu ! Jangan beritahuku pada fans-ku –ssu! Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan tiket! ini!" Ia menyodorkan tiket itu padaku . Aku terhenyak saat memegang lembaran tiket ini . Dia sudah pergi dari hadapanku , membuatku bertanya – tanya siapa dia . Dia bukan bagian dari siswa Seirin , Lantas?

Dia tinggi , tampan pas sekali seperti model...

OH YA MODEL MAJALAH YANG AKU BACA!

"Ah sudahlah aku pulang saja , aku lelah sekali.." Aku mulai membuka tasku , mengacak – acak isinya untuk mencari dompetku dan..

HILANG?!

"Kemana dompetku?! Ha?! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa ini terjadi?!" Aku panik mengacak – acak kembali memastikan dompetku berada ditempatnya atau tidak .

Tunggu..

Tasku tadi sempat terjatuh dan semua barang tercecer dilantai , mungkin masih ada disana!

Terpaksa aku kembali lagi ke Seirin Gakuen Akibat insiden dompet hilang .

"[Name]!" Kagami menahan tanganku saat aku memasuki gerbang Seirin . Aku berpikir mungkin ia menemukan –

"[Name].. A-Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu" Bingo! Pasti dompetku ditemukan olehnya ! Kagami – kun kau benar – benar sang penyelamat hidupku saat ini!

"Ini kuponmu , Kau mencarinya bukan?" Ia menyodorkan kupon itu padaku . Aku mencoba fokus dengan mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam tas . Aku berpikir sepertinya ada yang salah disini .

"Arigatou.." sepertinya ada yang mengganjal . aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .

Sepertinya aneh , apa aku lupa menaruh kuponya di dompet? Sepertinya begitu , Lalu dimana dompetku?! Aku tidak bisa pulang jika begini!

"Apa kupon ini untuk kita berdua?" Tanyanya menatapku tegas . Eh? dia me-mendengarkan ucapanku? He? Apa aku tidak bermimpi saat ini?! mungkin otakku terbentur saat bertabrakan dan sedang berada di UKS saat ini .

Tanpa sadar aku menepuk kedua pipiku .

"[Name]?! Ada apa?" Ini sakit . jadi ini bukanlah mimpi .

"A-Ah tidak tadi a-ada nyamuk di pipiku.. Ya..Begitu.."

ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?! MEMANG KAGAMI ANAK KECIL YANG MUDAH –

"Souka.. Kupikir kau kenapa [Name].."

– Dibodohi .

"I..Ya tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu " Entah mengapa ini membuatku gugup kembali . aku menyodorkan kembali satu kupon padanya .

" Porsi segini tidak cukup bagiku , sebaiknya kau mengajak yang lain [Name]" Ia mengembalikan kupon itu lagi padaku . Aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapi . Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit sakit atas penolakanya .

"Tapi [Name] sebaiknya kau mengajak Kuroko karena dia yang menemukan kupon ini . Dan memberitahuku kalau ini milikmu dan berniat mengajakku ke majiba ." Kagami menjelaskan kembali . Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko mengetahui itu semua? darimana ia tahu?!

Ah itu bukan hal yang penting bagiku saat ini , Ini menyakitkan bagaimanapun aku mencoba berpikir positif . Kau melakukan itu seakan kau tidak menghargaiku yang mengajakmu dan berkata untuk mengajak orang lain hanya karena ini tidak sebanding dengan porsi makanmu?

Kau tahu Hanya karena kupon ini membuatku pusing tujuh keliling karena kejadian aneh menimpaku? Sedikitkah kau mau berpikir tentang perasaanku ? mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang peka untuku? Kau selalu salah menerjemahkan arti sikapku .

"Baiklah.." Aku hanya tersenyum terpaksa dihadapanya . Rasanya sulit mengatakan hal itu karena bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan . Aku ini perempuan , Aku ini bukan siapa – siapa bagi Kagami selain seorang Sahabat Apa hakku untuk memaksakan egoku padanya .

"[Name], Aku akan ikut bersamamu tunggulah disini akan kupanggilkan Kuroko " Ucapnya memegang kedua bahuku . lalu mulai mengacak – acak suraiku dan pergi berlari menuju ruang basket .

Ini membuatku berdebar mengingat hal tadi .

"[Name] – san " Seseorang memanggilku tapi aku hampir saja menabraknya kembali . Dia tepat dibelakangku dengan cepat ia memegang kedua bahuku untuk menahanku menabraknya .

"Kau selalu datang dengan cara yang tidak wajar Kuroko – Kun . Kau tau ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku jika kau seperti ini lagi ." Aku sedikit kesal padanya , tapi melihat wajahnya yang manis membuatku sulit memarahinya . Aku akui sedikit tidak tega walaupun hanya membentak atau memarahinya .

"Gomen kudasai [Name] – san ada yang ingin kubicarakan ." Ia memegang tanganku , menatapku intens . Aku sedikit tidak mengerti situasi ini . Jika kukatakan ini akward moment memang selalu jika bertemu denganya...

"A..pa?" Aku gugup saat ia menatapku seperti itu . dari atas sampai bawah kaki . memang apa yang salah dariku?

"[Name] – san Apa kau –"

"Kuroko ! Kau disini ternyata! AHO!" Kagami segera mengalungkan tanganya ke kepala kuroko dan menjitaknya .

"Sakit.." Rintihan Kuroko yang masih saja terlihat datar .

"Mengapa kau mencariku Kagami – kun ?" Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi datarnya membuat kagami sedikit naik darah . Kurasa.. Aku tak mau terlibat pertengkaran mereka .

"Aku .. Ah tidak maksudku [Name] mempunyai dua kupon jadi dia akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih ." Kagami menjelaskan hal itu sambil menatapku dan kuroko bergantian .

Apakah dia menerima ? Atau menolak?

"Haik... Arigatou gozaimasu [Name] – San " Ucap Kuroko membungkukan setengah badanya . Sungguh ini terlalu formal! Aku jadi gugup ketika suasanaya seperti ini .

"Ah..Tak perlu begitu , sama – sama Kuroko – Kun ."

"Ayo berangkat! Aku sudah lapar dari tadi ! Kalau kalian mau mengobrol nanti saja di majiba" Ucap Kagami jalan mendahului kami berdua .

Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Dasar Bakagami!

Selama diperjalanan aku berada disampingnya . Entah mengapa ini membuatku sedikit gugup , mungkin karena aku menyadari kehadiranya . biasanya tidak pernah terdeteksi yang sewaktu – waktu bisa saja terkena serangan jantung .

Ia masih memegang kupon yang tadi kuberikan . Terkadang ia menatap kupon itu dan melirik ke arahku . Tentu saja aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya . Kurasa ia memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki saat ini . Sulit rasanya untuk biasa ketika merasa diperhatikan seperti ini .

Aku menunduk memperhatikan langkah kakiku berjalan . Itu membuatnya mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin diperhatikan se-detail itu . Aku melirik sekilas ia menyusul kagami . Refleks kagami menengok ke arahnya dan memulai perbincangan diantara mereka . Setidaknya aku bisa terhindar dari tatapan Kuroko saat ini .

Sedikit aku bertanya tentangnya mengapa ia sepertinya penasaran denganku?

" _Gomen kudasai [Name] – san ada yang ingin kubicarakan ."_

" _Ayo berangkat! Aku sudah lapar dari tadi ! Kalau kalian mau mengobrol nanti saja di majiba"_

Ini membuatku sedikit penasaran . Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Sepertinya Kagami – kun mengetahui semuanya . Lantas mengapa ia terus memperhatikanku tanpa membicarakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan?

Apa ini hal yang sangat pribadi hingga sulit untuk mengatakanya? Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dirinya tertarik oleh gadis lain selama di Seirin . Mungkinkah cinta itu muncul disaat ke-absurd-an kejadian yang kami alami?

Setelah kupikir mungkin ada benarnya . Lalu kalau iya aku harus bagaimana? Dan Seandainya Kagami tahu perasaan Kuroko padaku itu akan membuatnya menjodohkan aku dengan Kuroko . Ah tidak Kagami bukan tipe orang yang ikut campur selain urusan basket . Aku yakin dia hanya ingin meledekku saja .

Kini kami sudah sampai Majiba setelah 15 menit berjalan . Bagiku waktu 15 menit ini terlalu lama dalam hidupku kali ini . Apakah ini rasa penasaran yang sedang melanda diriku sehingga sulit sekali rasanya menyimpan rapat – rapat direlung hatiku .

Sekilas dalam kegelisahan yang nampak dariku , Kuroko menatapku yang membuatku tersadar dan berusaha bersikap normal layaknya jika diperhatikan . Kutampilkan senyuman seakan aku menanggapi tatapanya .

Kagami menatapku heran . Ini membuatku kembali seperti semula berkat dirinya . Kini aku jengkel melihat dirinya tersenyum mengejek seperti itu . Jika aku tidak bersama Kuroko saat ini ingin rasanya aku menendangnya saat ini .

"Kagami-kun dan [Name]-san mau pesan makanan apa?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan dan mungkin berhasil menggagalkan niatku untuk berbuat keji dengan Kagami .

"Aku memesan 10 hot dog hari ini . Aku tidak begitu lapar jadi itu saja ." Ucap Kagami yang sudah memesan duluan . Aku sudah biasa melihat dirinya memesan makanan sebanyak itu bahkan tatapan semua orang yang terkejut pun aku sudah biasa .

"Kagami-kun tidak kasihan dengan orang lain yang ingin membelinya juga" Ucap kuroko

"Urusai! Yang penting aku bayar ." Ucap Kagami mengambil nampanya dan mulai mencari tempat duduk .

"[Name]-san mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang menengok ke arahku dan mengadahkan tanganya . Oh Kupon ini sedari tadi aku belum menyerahkan sama sekali ke kasir . Ini memalukan! dan Akhirnya Kuroko yang menyerahkan pada kasir itu .

"Aku ingin ice cream Sunday" Ucapku . Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan apa yang kukatakan . dan Tidak lupa menyebutkan pesananya yaitu "Vanilla Milkshake" .

"[Name]-san duluan saja biar aku yang bawa ini" Ia sudah membawa pesananya yang ada diatas nampan .

"Haik . Arigatou Kuroko-kun" Aku membungkuk seperempat badan dan berjalan mendahuluinya .

Kini sudah selesai pesan-memesan-makanan . Apa yang mesti aku tunggu agar ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan? Ayolah aku sudah sesuai urutan untuk menunggu ini semua.

Ini membuatku hanya mengaduk-aduk isi ice cream Sunday . Belum terpikir untuk mencicipinya sama sekali . Kurasa aku bisa mencicipinya ketika rasa penasaranku menghilang . Seleraku mendadak hilang dan ingin rasanya aku membuang ini .

Aku menatap kagami yang sedang asyik melahap hot dog seperti biasanya . Kini tatapanku mulai berganti ke arah Kuroko . Ia sama sepertiku tidak meminum sama sekali Vanilla Milkshake yang ia pesan tadi . Kurasa ia tahu apa yang kurasakan . Atau ini hanya seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan .

Aku masih menatap dirinya sama ia menatap diriku saat ini . Aku sudah menatapmu dan sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan jangan buatku penasaran . Aku sudah mengikuti semua alurnya berhentilah berdiam diri seperti itu .

"Kuroko?[Name]? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Kagami membuatku tersadar kalau kami saling bertatapan . Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan berusaha menelan ice cream Sunday yang sudah setengah meleleh .

"Daijoubu . " Ucapku singkat membuat kagami tidak akan mudah percaya padaku hanya satu kata itu .

"Kagami-kun bisakah aku dan [Name]-san pergi dari tempat ini?" Ucapan Kuroko barusan tadi membuatku sedikit gugup . Mengapa hanya aku dan dirinya? Ugh sudahlah jangan membuatku tambah yakin tentang pemikiranku .

"Oh . sedari tadi kalian begitu karena ingin berduaan? Hm. itu bukan urusanku Pergilah!" Ucap Kagami menyeringai dan tetap melanjutkan memakan . Untuk kali ini aku akan katakan bahwa dia tidak Aho seperti biasanya .

"[Name] Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu jadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat . " Ucap Kuroko .

"Ha-Haik.." Aku berjalan dibelakangnya sungguh aku tidak berpikir untuk berada disampingnya atau menatapnya kali ini . Entah mengapa aku sedikit cemas-gelisah melanda diriku . Aku sedikit takut seperti ada sesuatu yang seolah – olah bisa saja tak ingin aku ketahui darinya .

"[Name] Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak mau aku mengetahuinya tapi aku tidak bisa begini terus . aku akan mengatakanya padamu ." Ia menengok kearahku . Sepertinya ia tidak berniat mengajaku ke suatu tempat dan membicarakanya di sepanjang jalan .

"Apa itu? Katakan saja Kuroko kau tidak biasanya seperti itu" Kulihat ia kembali menatap lurus pandanganya dan sedikit bimbang terlihat jelas dari sini . Walaupun aku dibelakangnya .

"Aku yakin kau itu orang yang disukai oleh –" Ia menjeda dan tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kini kami berhenti di sebuah taman bermain yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Majiba .

" – Akashi – kun . "

.

.

.

TBC – Chapter 4 END

Lama ya update-nya? Gomen! Gue ga ada sinyal sama sekali buat nge-update! Arigatou udah tetep mau baca sama kasih kripik . Enak kebetulan emang gue demen kripik /garinglu . Di chapter ini rada panjang biasanya pendek mulu . Di akhir cerita ujung – ujungnya TBC-nya bikin kepo kenapa mesti gue munculin Akashi? Kalau mau protes silahkan saja gue tetep bungkam kenapa mesti akashi . Makasih ya udah nge-review sama nge-follow ataupun nge-favorite . Gue berterimakasih banget sama partisipasinya . Gue emang newbie soal nulis-menulis . Kalo gue nulis ga ada typo maklumin gue programmer dulu /bongkarrahasia . ada yang protes karena tanda tanya, seru anggep aja gue lagi ngoding . Sekian makasih kripiknya jujur rada susah ngerubah gaya tulisan yang gue ketik tapi kalo berubah mungkin gue inget kripiknya /cielah . Kalo kurang seru , kurang greget atau gimana katakan saja . Sekian dan terimakasih .


	5. Chapter 5

"[Name] Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak mau aku mengetahuinya tapi aku tidak bisa begini terus . aku akan mengatakanya padamu ." Ia menengok kearahku . Sepertinya ia tidak berniat mengajaku ke suatu tempat dan membicarakanya di sepanjang jalan .

"Apa itu? Katakan saja Kuroko kau tidak biasanya seperti itu" Kulihat ia kembali menatap lurus pandanganya dan sedikit bimbang terlihat jelas dari sini . Walaupun aku dibelakangnya .

"Aku yakin kau itu orang yang disukai oleh –" Ia menjeda dan tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kini kami berhenti di sebuah taman bermain yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Majiba .

" – Akashi – kun . "

 **Kuroko No Basuke [Kagami x Reader] _ Untitled**

 **Chapter 5**

Angin bertiup membuat suasananya semakin dingin. Aku menatap kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui rahasiaku? mengetahui hubunganku bersama,

Akashi Seijuro, mantan kekasihku.

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku tak pernah mengenalinya, sepertinya begitu tapi dia tidak asing bagiku. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Mengaku padanya? lantas apa yang dia dapatkan jika aku mengakui semuanya?

Setelah kupikir, mungkin ia memastikan apa aku masih mencintai Akashi seijuro agar ia bisa mengutarakan perasaanya padaku. Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang masih menungguku bicara membuatku di posisi sulit. Disisi lain, aku tidak mau ada yang tahu hubunganku di masa lalu. begitu kelam dan menyakitkan. Bahkan sulit untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini.

"[Name]-san? Daijoubu kah? gomen kudasai, Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu soal Akashi-kun" Mataku kembali menatapnya, saat ia mengusap bahuku pelan.

"Ah tidak. bukan begitu, kau tau darimana kuroko-kun?" Aku berusaha bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun padaku. entah aku bisa menahanya atau terlihat jelas dihadapanya aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan percakapan ini secepat mungkin.

"Ini.." Ia menyodorkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya, kertas foto yang tertera disana. Foto aku bersama Akashi.

"Ah.." Aku menatap tidak percaya dan ia mengembalikan dompetku yang sempat menghilang. Kurasa aku bodoh telah kehilangan dompet ini bagaikan malapetaka menimpaku.

"[Name]-san. " Ia menyebut namaku membuatku menatapnya kembali.

"Ternyata benar, kau [Name]-san. Kita satu sekolah di Teiko. mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku karena kita tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung." Ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

Malam ini hujan turun rintik-rintik terlihat jelas dari balik jendela. Dengan secangkir susu hangat aku hanya menatap hujan tersebut, membuatku berpikir tentang kejadian tadi sore. Semua yang mengingatkanku tentang Akashi kini kembali. Bukan berati aku berpikir ingin kembali itu tidak mungkin karena aku mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kagami-kun. Aku hanya perlu melupakan kejadian antara aku dan Akashi. itu saja cukup dan tujuanku sudah tercapai dan seharusnya tidak terpengaruh hanya karena kehilangan sebuah dompet dan seseorang menemukan rahasiaku yang selama ini kututup rapat. Semua masih berjalan sesuai kehendakku, aku tidak perlu gelisah lagi ataupun memikirkan hal ini.

"[Name]! Oi [Name]! buka pintunya!" Kudengar suara seseorang menggedor pintu apartemen-ku. Hah dari suaranya sudah jelas itu Bakagami. Menyebalkan mengapa ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Haik! Tunggu sebentar" Aku membuka kenop pintu tersebut melihat Kagami basah kuyup. Ia menatapku membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu huh!"

"Kau yang kenapa [Name] kau tidak memarahiku ha?" Bagus. Ia mengingat apa yang kulupakan sedari tadi. Semua ini berkat Kuroko-kun yang berhasil membuatku linglung hari ini.

"Kau mengingatkanku tapi aku tidak minat marah hari ini" Ucapku pelan dan mengambil pel serta ember. untuk mengepel lantai yang becek dan kotor karena ulahnya.

"Oi [Name]! Sini biar aku saja, kau lebih menyeramkan seperti ini ketimbang marah" Ucapnya langsung menyerobot paksa pel dan ember dari tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah dan duduk kembali dekat jendela sambil menikmati segelas susu cokelat, memandang rintik hujan dibalik jendela.

 **POV NORMAL**

"[Name] Jaketku ada disini kan? dimana kau meletakkanya [Name]?" Kagami mengobrak-abrik ember yang sudah terlipat baju dengan rapih kini berantakan kembali hanya karena ia mencari pakaianya yang sering ia tinggalkan dirumahmu karena saat ia kehujanan ia mampir kerumahmu.

"[Name]?" Kagami mencoba memanggilmu. Tapi kamu mengabaikanya karena tidak mood untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanya.

"Oi [Name]!" Kali ini kagami berteriak. Kamu tetap pada posisi diam dan akhirnya kagami kesal karena diabaikan ia menarik cangkir yang kau pegang.

"Oi Kagami!" Kau terkejut tingkah kagami menghabiskan semua susu cokelat yang sudah mendingin. dan Ia meletakkan kembali di atas meja belajarmu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Kau menyebalkan." Kamu mengalihkan pandangan dari kagami pertanda kamu marah padanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku? Kau juga menyebalkan [Name]." Kamu kini meliriknya sedangkan ia menatapmu menunggu suara keluar dari mulutmu.

"Pergilah Kagami-kun. Aku ingin sendirian. maaf. mengertilah kali ini aku bukan orang yang bisa bersikap biasa ketika aku sedih. Bisakah kau mengerti diriku? Ah aku tahu aku salah karena-" Kamu menghentikan kata-katamu yang hampir saja mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya diucapkan.

"Ah tidak jadi. " Kau terdiam kembali setelah mengucapkan itu. Kagami semakin bingung dengan dirimu yang tidak biasanya bersikap seperti biasanya. dan ia memilih untuk diam karena merasa bersalah.

"Warui [Name], Aku memang tidak mengerti wanita. Kuroko benar aku memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita." Ucap Kagami meninggalkanmu. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup menandakan ia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanmu saat ini.

 **POV Name**

Pagi ini cerah sepertinya tidak secerah perasaanku. Mengapa rasanya begitu sedih mempengaruhiku hanya karena kejadian kemarin? Inilah yang sulit kukendalikan jika sudah menyangkut Akashi-kun.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda, aku baru menyadarinya. perasaanku memang tidak secerah matahari pagi tapi bukan berati aku tidak menyadari hal yang tidak biasa terjadi.

Kali ini aku tidak terlambat lagi. ini kejadian langka yang pernah ada karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan berharap fajar kembali menyinari dengan cepat. rasa kantuk-ku terobati dengan minuman yang mengandung kafein, yaitu coffee. rasanya pahit sekali tapi tidak seberapa pahitnya tak mampu mengalahkan rasa gelisahku.

Aku mengecek ponselku dan terdapat pesan masuk dari Kuroko-kun. Tak berniat aku membalas ataupun membaca-nya saat ini. hatiku masih belum siap setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku hanya memasukan handphone-ku kedalam tas supaya aku tidak berniat mengotak-atik handphone-ku. Setelah siap semuanya, aku berangkat menggunakan jasa kereta api yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku dan hanya berjalan sekitar 10-15 menit.

Sesampainya disekolah aku berpapasan dengan Kagami-kun. Ia menatapku sejenak lalu ia masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku menatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku dan tak lama aku menunduk membuatku merasa sedikit aneh tingkahnya hari ini.

" _Warui [Name], Aku memang tidak mengerti wanita. Kuroko benar aku memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita."_

Entah mengapa, aku mengingat kalimatnya saat ia meninggalkanku kemarin. Aku sedikit sedih kata-katanya. Ini sedikit membuatku gelisah apakah ada seseorang yang Kagami ingin mengerti? Bahkan ini membuatku ingin tertawa dihadapanya padahal tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku tahu Kagami bukan seseorang yang lembut seperti Kuroko-kun. Apakah ini hanya sekedar perasaanku saja bahwa Kagami ingin mencoba mengerti diriku? Mengapa aku memikirkan di saat yang tidak tepat, disaat aku butuh bicara padanya. dengan begini aku tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya karena aku ingin berpikir tentang sikapnya padaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke UKS ketika pertengahan jam kelas. Rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepalaku rasanya nyeri dan nyut-nyutan. mungkin ini efek tidak tidur semalaman yang kulakukan.

Kini aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang putih dan menutup tirai. kuselimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku melihat bayangan seseorang datang sekilas membuatku penasaran.

Srek!

aku membuka tirai tersebut. Kulihat seseorang berwajah datar berdiri menatapku .Dia Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku menunduk tidak menatap matanya, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin berbicara denganya walaupun tidak membahas Akashi sekalipun.

"[Name]-san. kenapa kau tidak membalas e-mailku?" Tanyanya membuatku ingin tetap bungkam. tapi aku mesti sabar dengan si wajah datar manis ini karena bagaimanapun ini semua bukan kesalahanya.

"Gomen Kuroko-kun aku belum membaca pesan darimu, nanti akan kubaca kelihatanya penting." Aku beranjak dari ranjang, aku pasrah kali ini apapun yang Kuroko katakan aku akan mencoba meladeni sebisaku.

"Tidak usah [Name]-san, Sebaiknya kukatakan saja disini"Ia mencegahku pergi dengan mencengkram lenganku. Aku menatapnya sebagai persetujuan sekaligus menunggu kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengkhawatirkan [Name]-san. Maaf [Name]-san, itu bukan pesan yang penting mungkin bagimu karena itu tidak mengubah apa-apa tentang perasaanmu." Ucap Kuroko lembut. iya mengusap-usap bahuku pelan dan meninggalkanku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroko barusan tadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata kembali dan tidur kembali. Aku rasa ini sudah batasku untuk berpikir ataupun mataku untuk terus terjaga.

"Aku telat!" Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00. Aku berlarian menuju kelas yang sudah sepi dan gelap. Kuambil tasku dan bergegas meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Aku hanya berlarian sepanjang jalan berharap sampai ke Majiba secepatnya. Sesampainya di Majiba aku menggebrak pintu khusus karyawan dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Semua tampak sepi sepertinya memang aku sangat terlambat. Akupun bergegas berganti pakaian dan menuju kasir.

"[Name]-san kau terlambat hari ini jadi tidak perlu menjadi kasir. Manager bilang kalau kau datang kau membersihkan meja-meja saja. Ah satu lagi jika kau telat lagi maka gajimu akan dipotong. Hanya untuk hari ini dispensasi untukmu [Name]. begitu katanya." Ucap Hanako-san , salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di Majiba. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah mengambil alat-alat kebersihan untuk menunaikan tugasku.

"Ah sial, Hari ini memang aku tidak terlambat kesekolah tapi terlambat kerja." Ucapku mendengus kesal sambil membersihkan meja-meja tersebut menatanya kursi-kursi yang berantakan.

"[Name]" Aku mendengar suara berat dari seorang lelaki dibelakangku. Entah mengapa aku sangat mengenal suara itu sekaligus tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menengok dan mengacuhkanya.

"[Name] Kau berani mengacuhkanku?" Langkahku terhenti. aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan denganya lagi. Tapi mengapa ia datang setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu.

Aku hanya menengok kearahnya. Ia menatapku tajam seperti saat ia berubah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan berusaha bersikap normal.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau pulang. Kau tidak bisa menghindar dari takdirmu [Name]."

"Kumohon pergilah. semua sudah berakhir, Akashi Seijuro." Aku berbalik membelakanginya dan melangkah menjauhinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hei lepaskan aku Akashi-kun" Namun yang terjadi ia menarik tanganku begitu saja dan menyeretku keluar dari Majiba. semua mata tertuju pada kami, aku berusaha meronta namun hasilnya nihil ia lebih kuat dariku.

Bruk!

Dia memasukanku paksa kedalam mobilnya. membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar, disusul dirinya yang mulai memasuki mobil pribadi miliknya. Sang supir sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Tuan muda-nya namun ia tetap bungkam seolah apa yang ia lakukan tak pernah terjadi.

"[Name]" Ia memeluku erat seakan tidak ingin lepas. mengusapkan wajahnya di bahuku, mengelus pelan punggungku.

Sungguh.

Ini menyedihkan, aku tidak tahu akan bertindak apa kepada Akashi Seijuro.

"Lepaskan Akashi, Lepaskan aku" Aku mulai meronta dari pelukanya, tapi bukanya melepaskan malah semakin mengeratkan. sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Kulihat sang supir mulai keluar dari mobil meninggalkan kami berdua.

"[Name] tenang.. tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh [Name]" Kurasa pergerakanya mulai lemah, aku berhasil lepas dari pelukanya.

"Apa maumu? Jelaskan! Tidak seperti ini caranya, kau tahu aku sedang bekerja? Kau bilang aku ini memalukan untukmu kurang apa lagi aku menderita?"

"[Name] dengarkan aku. Kali ini dengarkan baik-baik. Kau yang bilang ingin putus denganku jadi aku lakukan sesuai keinginanmu. Sebelum kau yang memutuskan diriku. Aku berhak mengambil dirimu kembali, Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar kalau keputusanmu itu salah besar untuk putus denganku. "

"Apa? Yang benar saja, menyedihkan sekali Tuan Akashi ini." Aku tak menyangka, kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. seakan mencabik-cabik diriku, seakan aku tidak berhak membuat keputusanku sendiri.

"Akan aku buat kau mengerti [Name]. Kupastikan kau menjadi miliku kembali" Tak lama kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil mewahnya, mempersilahkan aku untuk keluar. Sang supir segera menghampiri Tuan-nya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ah kuso!" Aku menjerit sebisaku, membuat tatapan orang mengarahku. Sedikit aku masih mempunyai rasa malu dikala emosi aku langsung lari dari tempat ini.

TBC – Chapter 5 END

Author's note : Gue apdetnya lama banget. ampe satu semester gue kelar UAS baru apdet. Di chapter ini udah keluar nih karakter Akashinya. Niatnya judul kepengen diubah jadi Kagami X Reader X Akashi. abis ada Akashinya, Ah emang gue susah ga nyelipin Akashi. Disini Akashi jahat banget yah? tapi gue suka dia yang evil, ahaha. Gimana? Basi atau biasa nih chapter kali ini? Review yah jangan lupa.

Oh ya special Thanks to :

 **Arisa Hamada**

 **LavenderHime**

 **Christa tucker**

Yang udah ngereview ini, makasih loh!

Makasih reviewnya, udah setia nunggu (lebay) gue yang suka php kalo apdet. Yang follow dan favorite terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. kedepanya, cerita ini kalo emang seru author lanjut. kalo enggak bisa discontinued sewaktu-waktu. Dukung yah walaupun cuman review pakek anonim author dengan senang hati nerima. Gue terima apa adanya /EAA. sering mampir aja dimari. BYE.


End file.
